goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Gets Grounded For Infinity
Harry: "Today, I'm gonna upload pictures of private parts on FaceBook because it's fun!" minutes later Harry: "H*LL YES!!!!!!!! I LOVE POSTING PORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cut to Dylan Priest on his computer Dylan Priest: “While playing Club Penguin, I'll check out FaceBook.” cuts to the site then cuts to him shocked Dylan Priest: “Who did this horrid stuff? Who uploaded private parts on FaceBook?” Priest becomes angry Dylan Priest: “Wait! It was Harry. I'm calling his dad about this!” Dylan Priest: (on the phone) "Hello, is this Harry Forshew's Dad?" Harry's Dad: "Yes." Dylan Priest: "Please ground your son while I round up the good Warren Cook and his friends! Thanks!" Harry's Dad: “Wait what did he do?” Dylan Priest: “He posted disgusting images on FaceBook!” Harry's Dad: “Holy s@#%! He is so grounded for life!" Dylan Priest: “Thanks! Bye!” up the phone back to Harry's room Harry: "I did it! I shall rule the world with porn!" Harry's Dad: "Excuse me, young man. What are you doing on FaceBook?" Harry: "I added porn!" Harry's Dad: "What on Earth, Harry Forshew? You are grounded for infinity years for causing pornographic trouble on FaceBook! Now, I will call the gang over to teach you a capital, powerful, unstoppable, and maximum lesson!" minutes of calling and in the backyard Harry's Dad: "The visitors are ready to talk to you!" Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon. Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant. Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin. Ogre Doug: "I'm Orge Doug. Daniel: "I'm Daniel. Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins. Jake: "I'm Jake, Ryder: "I'm Ryder. Chase: "I'm Chase. Marshall: "I'm Marshall. Zuma: "I'm Zuma. Rubble: "I'm Rubble. Rocky: "I'm Rocky. Skye: "I'm Skye. Katie: "I'm Katie. Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot. Shimmer: "I'm Shimmer. Shine: "And I'm Shine. Blaze: "I'm Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines. Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. Gil: "I'm Gil." Molly: "I'm Molly." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny and we're the Bubble Guppies. Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. Buster: "I'm Buster Bunny. Babs: "I'm Babs Bunny. And I agree with my brother." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. Weatherstar4000Video: "I'm Weatherstar4000Video. NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7 Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Star Butterfly: "I'm Star Butterfly. Marco: "I'm Marco Diaz, Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Robin: "I'm Robin." Starfire: "I'm Starfire." Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." Raven: "And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. Michael Johnson: "I'm Michael Johnson. Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: "I'm Brandon-The-Movie-Guy. TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney. RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. EVComedian2000: "I'm EVComedian2000. Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. TheTailsGirl Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirl Jade. Caroline0204: "I'm Caroline0204. VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. Miss Battle-Axe: "I'm Miss Battle-Axe, Horrid Henry's teacher. Rayden: "I'm Rayden. Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. Paddington Bear: "I'm Paddington Bear. Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. Shaun Bruner: "I'm Shaun Brunner. Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. Blue91233: "I'm Blue91233. WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Microsoft Sam: "I am Microsoft Sam. Microsoft Mike: "I am Microsoft Mike. Microsoft Mary: "I am Microsoft Mary. Microsoft Anna: "I am Microsoft Anna. Dennis the Menace: "I'm Dennis the Menace! Pinocchio: "I'm Pinocchio. Jimmy Cricket: "I'm Jiminy Cricket. Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood. Little John: "I'm Little John. Snow White: "I'm Snow White. Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. Princess Aurora: "I'm Princess Aurora the Sleeping Beauty. Wart: "I'm Wart aka. King Arthur from The Sword in the Stone. Mowgli: "I'm Mowgli the Man Cub from The Jungle Book. Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Mabel: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with what my brother says." Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. Luigi: "I'm Luigi. Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. Toad: "I'm Toad. Toadette: "I'm Toadette. Toadbert: "I'm Toadbert. Yoshi: "I'm Yoshi. Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. Snow White: "I'm Snow White. Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I also agree with Woody and Buzz.” Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen. Shrek: "I'm Shrek. Donkey: "I'm Donkey. Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Bertie: "I'm Bertie. Queen Elizabeth: "I'm Queen Elizabeth. Ichabod Crane: "I'm Ichabod. Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. Mister Maker: "I'm Mister Maker. Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. Joe "I'm Joe from Blue's Clues. Kevin: "I'm Kevin from Blue's Clues. Blue: "I'm Blue. And I agree with Steve, Joe and Kevin because they're the presenters." Catboy: "I'm Catboy." Owlette: "I'm Owlette." Gekko: "And I'm Gekko and we're the PJ Masks. Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. I agree with Thomas." SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star. I agree with SpongeBob." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. Tom: "I'm Tom. Jerry: "I'm Jerry. Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. Mr. Pacman: "I'm Mr. Pacman. Mrs. Pacman: "I'm Mrs. Pacman. Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24. Mrs. Stevenson: "I'm Mrs. Stevenson. And you are a bad (24x) student of mine!" Mr. Alan: "I'm Mr. Alan. Principal Parish: "And finally, I'm Principal Parish. Mr. Alan: "This will teach you a strong, strict, lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Mrs. Stevenson: "That's right, Harry. You will be wearing diapers forever." Queen Lanolin: "And your punishments will be: No computer, no YouTube, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no pornographic movies and shows, no Playboy magazines, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no iPad, no AO-rated video games, no NC-17 movies, no R-rated movies, no TV-MA TV shows, no Beavis and Butthead, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no South Park, no Ted, no Friday the 13th, no Comedy Central, no Adult Swim, no Grand Theft Auto, no Sausage Party, no SexyLand, and no stuff for adults!" Po: Laa Laa: "You will drink Coca Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Dipsy: Tinky Winky: "Now, we will turn you into a baby!" Harry: (turning into a baby) "No! (40x) (speaks in Shy Girl voice) "I'm sorry for posting porn on FaceBook!" Mrs. Pacman: "Sorry never works!" Mr. Pacman: "I agree with my wife. You will stay as a baby for the rest of your life. This means wearing diapers, preschool, baby shows, baby food, baby toys, sleeping in a crib, baby clothes, baby books, baby music, baby bottles of milk, strollers, rattles, pacifiers, and everything else for babies and toddlers." Dylan Priest: Ryder: Warren Cook: Alex Kimble: Queen Elizabeth: "You will also forget your memories about everything that is porn." Bertie: "You are not playing Grand Theft Auto games anymore, because those games also have porn!" Mowgli: "You are also banned from bringing porn movies and shows to school!" Wart: "You will also forget your memories about watching South Park!" Peter Pan: Cinderella: Justin: Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will take you to the Netherworld where you will be killed by zombie pigmen!" Harry's Dad: "I agree with everyone. Now, start doing everything not pornographic, or you'll be grounded evenmore. Go to your room right now!" Harry: "WAAAAAAH!" The End. Category:Grounded Videos Trivia